The Forever Series- Part 1: Break-Up
by AngelWings46846
Summary: One-Shot. Relationships are hard that's no lie, hard to maintain and keep them from falling apart. But sometimes, there is nothing you can do to save or fix it between you. So you have to do what everyone else does in times like these, break-up. Rated M: Language


Break-Up

One Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I can't believe it. My head spins in a turmoil of emotions from anger to confusion all rolled into one. After everything we have been through… This is it. The ending of a tragic love story. Suppose that's all my love life is. I look down trying to gather what little composure I had to keep myself from falling apart in front of him.

"So that's it then. It's over." I asked not believing my own words.

I stared intently at the dragon slayer across from me, standing outside at Magnolia Park. He came over and asked to go for a walk, I didn't think much of it at the time but if I knew his true intentions, I would have stayed home. He looked down blonde hairs falling in front of his face, he sighed then matched my eyes. Ocean blue meeting honey brown. It was just moments ago that I could get lost looking into those deep pools, holding so much hidden emotion. Emotion of regret and guilt as he told me that he didn't want to be with me anymore.

"Lucy, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I really am sorry."

My anger ticked at that and I lost all composure and didn't care what I said or how I said it.

"Sorry for what? Trading me out for someone who's supposed to be my friend?! Making me fall so deeply in love with you, only for you to toss me aside? Is what we have or had really that meaningless to you?! Or is it all of the above?!"

He stiffened at my words, a look of hurt in his eyes, but right now I don't care. I just can't believe this is actually happening.

"Why would you even say that?! Of course what we had meant a great deal to me! You know, I love you! The way we felt, there was no faking it. What we shared together was real, it wasn't forced, we had something amazing." He walked up to me and took my hands, then smiled sadly.

"But I think we moved too fast into this and got ahead of ourselves. We were too impulsive with each other, we never had the chance to think-"

I whipped my hands from his, I can't hold his hands and not remember how they felt exploring my skin. His touch is intoxicating to me, even now, when he is slowly crushing my heart.

"What do you mean, Sting?! We love each other, that's all that should matter. The rest will figure itself out." I argued.

He sighed, "Lucy, please try to understand. It's no lie that I love you but I've developed feelings for Yu-"

If looks could kill, he'd be on the ground in a bloody pulp. I pointed at him angrily.

"Don't you _dare_ say that bitch's name in front of me. I do not give a shit anymore, you both have betrayed me in the worst possible way."

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me sadly, I can see doing this to me hurts him.

Sting and I, we've been dating for the past year, after the Grand Magic Games. Long story, it's a sweet one but now with an ending like this? It's far from the happily ever after I thought we would've had. Anyways, all of us at Fairy Tail had made friends with Sabertooth after the games, Sting and I got close as friends as well as Yukino. She was my celestial sister, it's what we used to joke around and call each other. Well now she is dead to me, she kissed Sting behind my back and they both did the deed to cheat on me. That's what this whole walk and conversation about, Sting confessing. My first love and best friend, how cliche. I feel like such an idiot right now.

I should have seen it coming, the late nights coming to my apartment, the unanswered messages, the distance he put between us. The signs were all there, in black and white, I just ignored them thinking nothing of it. That no, Sting would never do that to me. I should have trusted my gut, I hate now naive my heart is. I should have known.

"Say sorry all you want Sting, it doesn't change what you've done, what you both have done. I trusted the both of you with my entire heart, without a single doubt. How could you have done that when you claim to be so in love with me?! Who are you lying to?! Me or yourself!"

Tears stung my eyes but there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I refuse, for as long as I can keep it together, I will not cry.

"I know this is hard for you, it is for me to. Believe it or not, I just wanted you to know and understand why things happened the way they-"

I cut him off, I'm tired of hearing his excuses. I put my hand up and waved him off. Crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh I understand perfectly. What we had was epic but your just not feeling it anymore, am I right? Did I miss something?!"

He reached out his hands to me, I swatted them way. I do not want him touching me, how can he think that it's okay to touch me, especially after admitting what he did.

"Lucy, it's not like that!" He yelled, getting mad.

I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. With every word coming out of his stupid mouth it pisses me off all the more.

"Then please Sting, tell me what it's like?! I've had enough of your excuses. You don't want me anymore, fine! You want her now instead? By all means, have the bitch! I'm done with this conversation." I screamed at him.

A few curious onlookers, watched me as I stormed off away from him. I don't care who looks over at our little fight, all they are is nosey people, people that need to mind their business. I can yell and scream as loud as I want to drown out this ache in my heart. But I guess with it being 11 o'clock at night, it's after hours and usually people are closing down stores at this time, it's human nature to be curious. If only to see a couple having an argument. I can't blame them for staring but it's pissing me off, I don't want the added attention to myself but it seems that I can't stop it from happening anyway. I'm so pathetic!

Tears falling freely now as I can't hold them back anymore. As I stomped off towards my apartment, a hand reaches out and catches my arm, spinning me towards them. I'm face to face with Sting once more, our lips merely inches apart. His angered expression softened as he looked at my tear stained face.

"Lucy, don't walk away when I'm talking to you. I don't want to lose you completely, your still very important to me."

I laughed bitterly, "Then you should have thought about that before you did what you did."

"Lucy, please, I just want to be friends again." He pleaded.

I cried even more, "I can't be just friends with you."

He let me go, I turned away from him and ran off. I just ran and ran until I couldn't make sense of street names or anything. I found my apartment and quickly ran inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. I stood against the door, fuming with rage as tears flow freely. I hate getting so pissed off because it makes me cry like an idiot, but I can't help it. I am so fucking angry, I see all of our pictures together in frames, decorating my fireplace mantel, as well as a few shelves on the bookself. I screamed in anger as I swiped my arms across the surfaces, the pictures all falling to the ground breaking. I tear up my couch as I notice some of Sting's clothes are still there, I rip the clothes apart with my hands, hating the fact that he left them here. I then go into my bedroom and strip my bed of its sheets, knowing how many nights we've spent together on those very sheets. I rip them to pieces and throw them on the living room floor. I collapsed on the floor, sitting on my knees and crying uncontrollably. Looking around my now trashed apartment I cry even more knowing the damage I've done to my own home.

One picture catches my eyes as I recall that very memeory it was taken, I take it out of the broken frame carefully not to cut myself on the glass and look at it. It's the time when all of us in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth went to the beach this summer, only 2 weeks ago, Sting was trying to scare me and I just gave him a face full of ice-cream unamused, Yukino got the picture in time. Thinking about it now makes me regret it ever happened. I've had to deal with a lot of shit in my life, my mother passing away when I was 6 years old. My father for the majority of my life passing me off to whatever nanny he could find, treating me so cold and distant. Then coming back from that 7 long year slumber on Tenrou Island, to find out my father got ill and died. My last parent left me, it hurts even more because before the whole Tenrou Island disaster, my father was actually trying to have a relationship with me, we were trying to fix things and he's gone. I'll never have that chance now. Men trying to just use me as a pretty piece of ass...Sting was different. I reach for the shredded piece of his shirt and brought it up to my lips. I close my eyes, it still smells like him. I lower it slowly to the ground as I just cry.

Cry and cry and cry. I have never felt something as deep as this, it's like my heart is being ripped from my chest, the pain is unbearable. I lay there in a curled up ball on the floor, clutching onto the last thing of Sting that I have, as I cry and scream out my heartache. It hurts so much. I wish we never had sex and loved the way it felt between us, it was like puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. I wish I never fell so deeply in love with him that it consumed my entire being. If I knew this would be our outcome, I would've never kissed him that first date that started it all. I've lost my lover, my first everything and my friend. How could he ask something so selfish?! There is no way in hell that I could ever be friends with him again. I love him way too much, and I hate it.

**Thank you all for sticking it out with me this long, it means the world to me. Writing this story was really fun and I hope you all loved it as much as I had writing it. I am honored by all my fans for supporting me in writing this fanfic and those who kept motivating me to get this done. Thank you all for your love and support, it really means a lot to me. Now, on to the next story.**

**-AngelWings46486**


End file.
